Winter Came and Winter Left
by Belle.xx
Summary: A tale of twisted fate and an untraditional blossoming romance between a spirit and a human girl by the name of Sapphire. The mischievous Jack Frost brings new excitement and drama to Sapphire's usual boring routine but these new adventures come at a deadly cost.


"Winter came and winter left

but in my heart I won't forget

how you came then you went

and stole my heart without consent"

Sapphire dropped her pen and lazily dragged her eyes to read what her digital clock made the time to be: 2:37 am.

Sapphire groaned and let her heavy head fall on the desk, her forehead taking most of the impact. "Sleep is sweet, sleep is kind but sleep lets demons cross my mind" Sapphire recited whilst yawning. She had to be up for school in five and a half hours. A Monday. Maths, Chemistry, History, IT, Spanish. What a day. The only thing good about the day was History, a subject Sapphire was naturally good at but didn't necessarily like, probably because-

THUMP

There it was again. The routine thumping against her window in the midst of the winter nights. Again Sapphire walked over to her window only to discover it was deserted. Sighing deeply she climbed into bed and shoved the quilt over her head, determined to get a good night's sleep.

7:00 am morning routine begins, teeth, hair, make-up, clothes, leave.

7:30 am walk past those girls that feel pleasure of your pain

7:32 am eat toast (warm bread) provided by the cafeteria

7:40 am first lesson, Trigonometry (hard? Indeed, useless? Most definitely)

The same kind of thing every day.

Upon arriving home Sapphire slams the door behind her and drops her bag behind her as she heads to the fridge. A note on the door grabs her attention:

"Gone for a few days, don't do anything I would do;) X – Mum"

Sapphire rolls her eyes and proceeds to get chocolate from the fridge deciding to start her diet tomorrow. Turning on the T.V shows "Keeping up with the Kardashians" on pause, probably left by her mum. Groaning Sapphire decides to turn off the T.V and sit in silence whilst eating and contemplates life.

Night draws in slow and steady, Sapphire retreats to her bedroom early in search of entertainment but upon finding none decides to change into pyjamas, well, if an overgrown football shirt can be counted as pyjamas.

"Damn" a voice whispers behind her. Gasping Sapphire screams and turns quickly, a boy, a teenage boy, a GOOD-LOOKING teenage boy stands a few feet behind her. White, messy hair with striking blue eyes and pale skin, he wears a blue hooded sweater with frost collecting at the collar and brown pants as he stands before Sapphire his finger pressed against his lips signalling her to be quiet as his eyes widen and he raises his brows. Sapphire's screams subside and her head tilts at an angle as she stares at the boy who also relaxes and slowly lowers his finger but holds his hands out in front of him in an attempt to help Sapphire remain calm.

"Wait, can you-"He begins to which Sapphire screams again and paces the floor. She pauses and takes _her_ turn silencing _him_, placing her finger on her lips before pointing it accusingly at the boy who mimics her action and places his finger on his lip smirking.

"I will ask the questions here" Sapphire squeaks, "Who are you? How did you get in? What do you want?" Sapphire reals of the questions and takes a step closer with each one she asks.

They boy clears his throat and tilts his head as he attempts to remember each of the questions "Jack Frost, the window and…" Jack scratches the back of his head nervously, "the last ones a bit...unanswerable" he decides on his answer and bites his lip, surveying Sapphire as he waits for her reply.

"Unanswerable? What's that supposed to mean?" Sapphire questions.

"Unanswerable as in there is no real answer," Jack concludes, shrugging his shoulders and letting his arms fall to his sides, "I mean, I've actually come in here quite a lot…when I'm…bored, but you've never seen me before"

Sapphire stares at Jack as though he were speaking a different language before forming her next response, "Never seen you before, you were stood in my room? Are you like a ninja or something?"

Jack laughs, it radiates across the room and Sapphire attempts to ignore the tingling within her stomach at the sound of it "Nope, not a ninja, a spirit" Jacks eyes twinkle as he speaks and he wiggles his fingers whilst saying his final word before laughing and going on to explain further "a winter spirit, you know me, right? Jack Frost? I made all that" Jack swerves to point outside at the snow covering the ground. He starts to walk towards Sapphires desk, "you should know who I am from when you were a kid" he says, picking up a snow globe and shaking it before giggling at the dancing Santa within it.

"You know being Jack Frost doesn't exactly grant you access to my room" Sapphire snaps, folding her arms against her chest.

"Yeah, I thought as much" Jack smirks, leaning against the desk, "I'm invisible to most people so it wasn't really a problem, especially since you're like the only person ever to leave their window open during winter" Jack laughs softly, motioning towards Sapphires open window.

Sapphire stalks over and closes it violently, "won't make that mistake again" she mutters before turning back to Jack who rolls his eyes.

"You don't seem to realise I now literally cannot leave" he chuckles and moves towards her, "anyhow, seeing as you mums away that shouldnt be much of an issue" Jack laughs again and moves steadily closer, eyes focused on Sapphires lips.

Sapphire slaps him quickly, harder than she had expected but he deserved it she reasoned in her head.

"Don't sneak in here, watch me get dressed, admit to coming in multiple times before then go in for a snog!" Sapphire wails exasperated. To her dismay Jack simply laughs again at her response.

"_Snog_" he mimics, shaking his head as he walked towards her bed.


End file.
